


Let Me Bend Over

by Kodinko



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Pit, Crack, Hook Up, Link is Really Good at Using a Sword, M/M, Ness is mentioned (Mother 2), Pit likes sex, Smut, Top Link, dead memes, i didn’t try, im sorry, not really smut if you think about it, specifically HIS sword, this is not serious, this is really bad btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodinko/pseuds/Kodinko
Summary: Even though they just met, Pit doesn’t hesitate to invite Link into his ass- Wait I meant HOME.





	Let Me Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun and I didn’t at the same time. The tags explain.

Umm  
There  
No...  
Umm  
Hmm  
So uh, link is there yeah  
And he's all like "I'm going on adventures" right  
So he's uh like walking around hyrule field  
And then uh  
Pit is uhhh he's ummm  
Pit is just there  
Sitting in the ground  
And then  
Links like "who are you buddy"  
And pits totally edgy so he's all like "oh let's fuck yo"  
And then links all like "oh ok"  
So link is like stripping down  
Oh i guess pit is too  
And then pit is totally like  
He uhhh  
Pit bends over n shit  
And yknow link he's done this before he got this  
So link just invited himself in that ass  
He likes it I guess  
So uh they do that for a while  
Then after that  
They discuss politics  
However link actually is seeing the emoji movie with uhh ness or smn at 12:00 so he leaves  
And uhhh  
That's it

**Author's Note:**

> Good day


End file.
